The End Game
by justhappen
Summary: Will Patrick Have lose Teresa before relize that he love her. full of Jisbon rewrote chapter 6 the end wasn't the way i wanted it
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Thanks to Wizard-in-Disguise for agree to be my Beta reader.

Again I don't own The mentalist CBS does

It was a very beautiful summer day. The sun rays shown through Agent Teresa Lisbon's office window, or what used to be her office. Today had been her last day at CBI and a sad one it was. She was leaving the CBI to move toNew York.

She had taken the job so she could be closer to her fiancé. David was the district attorney of New York and a good man in his own right.

The party had only lasted an hour and everyone was there, except the person Teresa wanted to see the most before she had to leave. The man was Patrick Jane. Their relationship, for the lack of word, had it's ups and downs in their five years of knowing each other. Unfortunately, it never became what Teresa wanted it to be. With the horror of sounding terribly cliché, she loved Patrick with all her heart but it seemed he was never ready to return those Feelings.

It wasn't love at first sight for Teresa. She loved him, yes, but it wasmore like lust at first sight. He was good looking, hell, gorgeous was morethe word for him. A man that looked like Patrick Jane only existed in romance novels- those romance novels that made you dream of a knight on a beautiful white horse.

She had resisted him being here at first. She had felt the team was hers and she didn't need a fake annoying psychic's help. Besides, she didn't want to lose control and throw herself at man who wasn't looking to start a relationship. The only thing that was on the man's mind was revenge on a monster named Red John who had killed his family. Red John was a cold-blooded killer and deserved to be behind bars. There were times when Teresa could tell that he liked her but she wasn't about to push him. When the time was right and he was ready, it would happen.

Then, one day after three years of knowing each other, Patrick made the first move. The team had been working on a case that was more brutal and hard than any case they had worked on. And that was saying a lot. Long hours and long days had taken their toll.

One night, Patrick and Teresa were working late at the office

When Patrick had noticed Teresa trying to get the knots out of her neck, he immediately, without a word, had walked over to her and started massaging her neck. Her brain had turned to mush the minute his hands touched her neck. He said something, but when she turned to ask him what he said, his face was two inches from her. All she could do was to stare into his beautiful eyes. It had to be a crime to have such gorgeous blue eyes. It seemed like they had spent hours staring at each other, eyes boring into eyes. When Patrick reached out his hand to touch her cheek, she had held her breath. Was this what she had always wanted to happen? Patrick seemed to read her mind. He might not have been psychic but his way of reading people was amazing. He smiled and leaned in,his lips touching hers. Teresa thought she had died and went to heaven. He was one hell of a kisser but she hadn't expected the look of guilt on his face when he pulled away. Kissing someone was not a crime but he acted like it was.

Teresa had tried to talk to him about it but he just brushed her off. The aching and pain in her heart expanded. Three days later, Patrick,uncharacteristically, came and apologized for him causing her pain. He told her that he did like her but couldn't really move on until he found Red John. Even after that, he wouldn't be sure whether he would be ready to move on. He was sorry but he hoped they could still remain good friends , he was right. Teresa had to find a way to move on.

Three long months later, she met David Michael. She took an instant like to him, unlike Patrick who took an instant dislike to him and wasn't afraid to tell her so. Him telling her had really ** her off and they got into this humongous fight, ending with Teresa winning and telling him to stay out of her personal life. After the fight, he stayed out of her personal life. The only time he spoke to her was when they had a case.

It wasn't long before David asked her to marry him. It also wasn't unexpected for her to say yes. When she had came back from lunch, Van Pelt had been the first one to see the ring and bombarded the team leader with a hug and happy smiles. She dragged a slightly unwilling Teresa around the room,making her show everyone the beautiful ring. Patrick had walked in the door when everyone was congratulating her. His face took on an expression of confusion. That was when Van Pelt dragged Teresa over to him to show the ring. The horrified look on his face had said it all. He looked from her face to the ring and then back again. Stepping out of character, Patrick slammed the book he had in his hand on the desk and walked out of the office. Everyone knew the reason but no one said anything. Van Pelt being Van Pelt, couldn't help but feel bad about It.

that had been a year ago. He had come back to work but their friendship was never the same again. She couldn't look back, however. She had a wonderful future ahead of her, with a wonderful man. Teresa took one last look at her office and with tears slowly trickling down her face. Locking the door and walking out, the seasoned CBI agent didn't see the light blue truck that was following her.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick watched as Teresa the women he had came to love more then life itself. Walk out of the office and his life. Earlier the other agents had gave her a going away party one that Jane couldn't bring himself to attend.

It broke his heart just being in the same room with her knowing she was moving away and getting married, So why didn't he stop her? Good question one he didn't really have the answer for, but who the hell was he kidding he know the answer. The answer the question was a really hard one give up finding the man who killed his family or running to the women he loved an begging her not to marry David.

There were times that he had thought of giving up. Right his family's death he had been admitted to a hospital psychiatric ward that was a very dark time, but finally convinced the doctor that he was healed and ready to move on, revenge a rather nasty word had become his life and his only friend. All he could thank of a day and night was revenge, but now as he looked out the office window at the sun as it wait down. What was more important to him revenge or love.

Patrick set down on the couch. He smiled to himself. Love if someone would have told him five years ago he would fall in love again and with Teresa he would have they were out of their minds. Five years ago he wasn't ready to move on. Patrick lay back on the couch. He smiled to himself as he remembered the first day he met Teresa

It had been a beautiful fall day when he first met his new boss. She wasn't at all what he excepted her to be. She wore no makeup. It looked as if she had just got out of bed. She was very cool to him. At first she didn't really want or need him there. And his charm didn't work on her. She seen right throw it, but as time went by she warmed up to him and even started to smile watch he noticed that she looked beautiful when she did. They grow to become really good friend.

It wasn't until the third year when Patrick started seeing Teresa in a new light. He had started to have feelings for her and not friendship once. Then came the night he kissed at the time it had seem to be the right thing do, but later he had felt guilt. But why he wasn't cheating his wife she was going, but yet he still felt like he had been cheating her. He know it had broken Teresa heart when he pulled away. And he really didn't make matters even better when he told her to move on. Watch he really didn't what her to do.

Then came David there was something about that man that he didn't then and now like , but Patrick just wasn't sure what it was about David that rubbed him the wrong way. He had even tried to tell Teresa about the feeling he was having about the guy. But they just ended up in fight, and she told him to stay out of her life. He agreed the hardest thing he every did in his life but he agreed. Then came the day he found out the scum bag had asked her to marry him. He could have kicked himself. He was more mad at himself than at anyone else. He could have begged her not to marry David, but his on stupid pride got the best of him.

Today was just as hard as it was 2 years ago to let go. But the question was did he have to let go. Again he wonder the question watch was more important love or revenge. There laying on CBI couch he finally saw the light love was more important was he really going to be stupid to let her walk out of his life. Hell not if he had anything to say about, maybe he could go to her and tell her how much he loved her, he hoped it wasn't to late. Patrick got up and ran out of the office.

Across town at her apartment Teresa was woken by a noise she must have fallen a sleep middle of packing. She heard the noise again, and reach for her gun and found nothing her gun wasn't in the place she had put it. Just then the lights went out. She started looking for her phone but couldn't find it either. In the dark she felt her way to the door have way there she bumped into something. Not the wall all thought it felt like a wall. When she recognized it was a person. Teresa stared to scream but a hand went over her mouth.

Jane pulled up in front of Teresa apartment saw that the lights were out and thanking that she had went to bed, and it was to late Left, if he would have look closer he would have seen the shadowy figure in the window of the dark apartment moving around.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I was going to delete this story, but then thought why should I. If I get the help I need that would be good. If not then I'll keep writing and hoping that it sounds ok. So for those who read my story please bare with me.

Patrick lay on the CBI office couch nursing a Hugh headache drinking that whole bottle of rum hadn't been such a good ideal well at the time it seemed to be the right thing to do, but getting drunk out of his mind wasn't going to make the hurt go away anytime soon. Patrick got up and head to the bathroom to splash water on his face maybe that would help him wake up. As he walked out of the office he ran into Van Pelt.

How are you doing Jane? Asked Van Pelt. Patrick just shook his head and left Poor guy Van Pelt thought in all the years she had known Patrick Jane she had never seen him look so bad or even as sad as he was. Van Pelt know that Patrick did love Teresa. Even if he didn't want to admit to himself everyone in the office know that he did. But Patrick was to much into his revenge on Red John tell let himself be happy. Van Pelt was lost in her thoughts she didn't hear when Cho come in or even ask her question.

Van Pelt turned to look at him. I'm sorry did you say something Cho? I was asking if you have seen the Jackson report. No I'm sorry I haven't seen it she said. Your worried about Jane? He asked. Very much I not sure how to help the poor guy. It's still doesn't feel like she been gone for three days.

No. no it doesn't answered Rigsby who had just walked throw the door. How long have you been standing there asked Van Pelt. I came in right after you said you felt sorry for the poor guy he answered. You know if he had just want to her maybe she would still be here. What do you guys thank she asked. I'm not sure if it would have changed anything said Rigsby. Why? she asked . Ok we all know that he loves her and she love him right? Right Van pelt and Cho answered at the same time. Yes we know they love each other but what's your point? asked Cho.

Rigsby was about to answer when Patrick came back into the office. His point is that if I hadn't been an ass maybe just maybe she would still be here. Then he turned to look at Rigsby . That was your point right? asked Patrick. Rigsby turned a bright shade of red. I'm sorry Jane I didn't mean anything by it. That's ok Rigsby your right I am an ass said Patrick, I mean I did everything I could to push her away and in the end I did just that. Jane don't be hard own yourself. When you came here you weren't looking for love and beside who would blame you for gruing your heart after what you want there Van Pelt said.

Guarding ones heart is one thing. Being to blind to see that you were about to get a second chance well that's just plain stupidity. Your stupidity my gain. They all turn to see who was talking. there standing in the door was the reason for Patrick pain. David Michael's, Oh great just what I need thought Patrick. Van Pelt was the first to welcome David. David right? She looked behind him If you're here is Teresa with you? No I was hoping you know where she was. Why would we know where she is? Van Pelt asked Wasn't she suppose to be with you? That was the plan as of three day's ago. She was suppose to meet me at the airport yesterday, but she never showed up, So I got on airplane and head up here. Why? Asked Cho Maybe she got her day's mixed up.

I was thinking something else happened. Like what? asked Van Pelt. Like she had a change of heart or someone helped her change her mind David was looking at Patrick the whole time. Patrick walked over to the tea pot and with his back to them asked.

Why are you looking at me? I'm not the one who hasn't heard from his fiancé three and choose now to say something about. That really makes you mad doesn't it? Patrick turned to face him. What? By now a group of agents had gathered around to watch. In hopes of maybe seeing a fight. David Looked around. You may foul all those people, but I'm not one person you can foul. Patrick took a sip of his tea. I don't know what your talking. He really did he just wanted to hear it from the moron's mouth.

Everyone in this room Hell everyone on the plant know you had the hots for Teresa, but you weren't man enough to step up. I don't have the hots for her. Patrick shouted back. What would you call it? asked David

I call it not you business answered Patrick. With a smug smile David really twisted the knife. It's really shame to. Why is that asked Patrick. Because you sure missed out. On what? Asked Patrick. Teresa is one hot women. Ye and your point is asked Patrick. While just that she a really tiger in the bedroom I hit that on our first date. Patrick had enough shut up don't talk about the women I love that way. There he said it. Patrick looked around room the crowd of agents were smiling.

I hit a nerve what are you going to do about David asked glaring at Patrick. Patrick looked him and down. Nothing he said and then walked over to the couch. But David wasn't done. Hay who the hell do you think you are no walks away from me. Patrick looked up at him. I did Patrick said with a smile.

Listen hear you fake ass want to psychic you don't know who are messing with. Yes I do answer Patrick I know who I'm messing with . Who? Asked David. A small lonely little man who has nothing better to do than make people life a living hell, so do us all a favor and go out and play with the rest of the small mind people. David was about to put the last nail in. You know with a mouth like that I don't blame Red John for killing you wife and brat. That's was it Patrick had heard enough . He had never consider himself violent person, but for this guy he would consider becoming one.

Rigsby was the first to step in between them. He grabbed Jane's arm and pulled him over to the other side of the room. Patrick was still very hot. Calm down man he wants you to be anger. He wants you to hit him. I would if you hadn't step in answered a very still anger Patrick. I know but that's not you Jane and no he had no right to say those things about Teresa or to bring you family into, but Jane you have to calm down. I'll try said Jane. Good. Rigsby then walked over to Michael's. Mister Michael's Think it's best it you left. It we hear anything about Teresa we'll let you know Ok. Ok answered Michael's here's my cell number. David walked out the office but toke one last look in Jane's direction and with a smug smile left.

Jane you stay here Rigsby Said. No I'm going with you. Your to close to this case if there is a case Rigsby said. I don't care it could be the life of the women Love. Boy that felt good thought to be able to say it a out loud. Ok, but don't get in the way. Ok? Ok I won't Patrick answered back.

20 minutes later they pulled into the parking place next to Teresa jeep. Patrick thought was that Teresa would have not left with her jeep. And there was no sign that it had been moved. Patrick looked around while Cho went to find the building manager to get the key. Something was odd Patrick could feel it in his gut. A few minutes later Cho came back with the key. What did the manager say? Patrick asked Cho. He said that he had been here all night. And never seen anyone leave or go.

Patrick still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't. Cho got the door open. All of the packing box where packed and ready to go. The place was clean no sign of anything. To Patrick it looked as if someone had cleaned, but why was question. The place was spotless until out of the corner of Patrick eye he saw it laying on the on floor. A small dry piece of mud. But where had the mud come from. It hadn't rain three nights ago. Rigsby notice Patrick looking at the baseboard. What do you have? He asked. Mud answer Patrick odd to. Why? Asked Cho. Because it didn't rain Monday. So who everyone brought the mad in came in here and not for good.

TBC Who had Teresa and was the mud really clue?


	4. Chapter 4

Yes I know I'm giving Wizard-in-disguise a lot of work to do, but me a stinker ( insert evil laughter here).

Warning: this chapter maybe a little to dark for some.

Teresa was slowly coming to. In her hazy she could hear voices. The voices were fighting, but she wasn't sure what about only thing she could make out was. "to Much" "and boss will kills us" Slowly her eyes focused on the two voices coming from the other side of the room are what you would call a room. It looked more like a dungeon. No windows , no light, no nothing.

Teresa tried to turn her neck to get a better look at the two people on the other side of the room, but her neck was so stuff she couldn't How long had she been there, She wonder. Across the room she heard one of the voice say something. She realized they must have seen her open her eyes, She quickly shut them, but to late. She felt a kick that hit the side of the cot .

Lady who do you thank your fouling. I saw you open your eyes. One of the voice said. Teresa opened her eyes again standing over the cot. Were two Hugh menacing individuals that on any given day could block out the sun.

The dark haired wall seemed to be very happy that she was wake. The blond he didn't seem to care either way. The dark head one turned to the blond one and said "I told you I didn't give her to much" The Blond one just grunted at him. The menacing individuals each grabbed an arm. "Come with us the boss will be very happy to know you have woke" said the dark headed one. As they pulled her out of the room.

Where are you taking me? Teresa asked, but nether answered. She was dragged down long hallway. To a freight elevator once inside the blond one pushed twelve. "Again Teresa asked Were are you taking me? I demand to know" The blond one turned to her Just shut your mouth lady He said. Teresa kept quiet the rest of the ride up the old elevator.

They reached their destination the top floor of what Teresa could tell it was an old abandon warehouse. It was pouring down rain outside of the building. Teresa didn't have time to look to see if there was away to get away from the two goons that had hold of her. They dragged her down another long hallway and into and office. The blond goon shoved her into one the seats. "Now you seat there and be good until the boss comes in" He told her pointing his finger in her face.

To Teresa it felt like she had been seating there for hours. When she finally heard a voice behind her say " I see you have decide to join us" Teresa recognized the voice of Red John up and tell now she had never seen his face. The man that walked past her and set down at the desk . Could be consider to most people to be handsome. He was a lest 50, with brown hair that was starting to gray, his eyes was what sent shivers down Teresa back. They were wicked eyes . Eyes that could kill you just by looking at you. Finally she got her voice back. Why am I here? Asked Teresa. Red John smiled. He got up from the desk and walked to the front of the desk and seat down on the edge. Again Teresa found her "voice why am I here" Red John smiled again and reaching out his hand slowly slid the back of his hand down Teresa cheek. Down her neck to the top of her blouse. He lend over and whispered in her ear. I can see what Mister Jane see in you and if I had the time we would get very acquainted. Teresa shivered at that Red John Licked her cheek. She turned her face in disgust .

Know you what to know why you're here? Red John asked Teresa. Yes answered Teresa back. Ok my dear I'll tell you. You're here to help me with a special little job. What kind of job Inquired Teresa.

Red John pointed his finger at her and said. " You're here to help me bring Patrick Jane down"

Teresa looked Red John in the eyes and asked." Why would I do that?" You know my father always said it was hard to get great help Red John said just out of the blue. You didn't answer my question said Teresa.

All in do time my dear, all in do time Red John said as he walked around the room. Can I ask you something asked Teresa. Sure my dear what? Replied Red John. Patrick has heard you voice, has he ever seen your face. Red John stopped and turned to face her. Your question is has that fake psychic seen my face. Right answered a very frighten Teresa.

Yes that son-of-a-bitch has seen my face, but would he remember me. No. he might my name thought. What's your name. asked Teresa hoping to trick him into saying it. Red john grabbed her by the arms. Not going to happen my dear. He let go of her and started to walk around the room again. My name yes Jane would know my name. I started to kill because of Patrick Jane.

What? What do you mean you started to kill because of Patrick. Oh yes all the murders are Jane's fault. Mumbled Red John. Red John again turned to Teresa grabbing her and looked her dead in the eyes, You asked me how I know Jane right? Right Teresa said with gulp.

We go way back Jane and I do. You see there was incident . One that was horrid. The police sent out a psychic named Patrick Jane. Who turned out to be wrong in the case. Did he get into trouble for being fake. No he just kept up with his smug scam, So I started to kill in hopes that the police would see that Patrick Jane was fake.

But you killed his family Teresa said. Yes. Yes I did he said with a Hugh smiles on his, But way asked Teresa. Why that's a stupid question my dear, But I'll answer it he answered. You see when I started to kill. I was in hopes that everyone would see that Patrick Jane was a fake but again that didn't happen. And he want on a talk show to bad mouth me, so I decide to really put the screws in him.

By killed his family Teresa cried. Yes killing his family watch I can say I quite enjoyed. Your sick Teresa cried. Yes I know Red john said with a smile. So know you want to know why you're here? Yes answered Teresa. You see I'm get tired of the game. I want to end it. I've had my fun with Patrick Jane but know it's just getting boring and that's were you come in my dear Red John said.

How? What do you want with me? And beside how do you know that Patrick will come looking for me? Inquired Teresa . You see my dear a man in love will do just about anything to safe the women he love. Your out of you're mind Patrick doesn't love me. Red John shake his head that's were you are wrong my dear he does,

How do you know Teresa wanted to know. I know everything that goes on my dear he said. You've been watching us said horrified Teresa. Yes my dear I have been watching you and Jane for the past five years, so I know how he feels about you. And that he would just about anything for you he said with a wicked smile.

Tell me how will Jane know that you have me? Asked Teresa. Again with a wicked smiles he said I'll just send a piece of you to him. Tereas face changed to a look of horror. Your insane she screamed. Red john laughed . Snapped his fingers at the blond goon . He came over and held her hand down. No! No! Please don't do this Teresa cried. Teresa tried her best to struggle . Red John by now was getting very anger he raised his hand and slapped Teresa cross the face. now shut up Red John screamed. Then with a wicked smile he said. Don't worry my dear this won't hurt. Well a lest it won't me he said with a wicked laugh. Teresa screams could be heard across the warehouse. Outside of the building birds that were gathered at the roof of the building flew away.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I have not heard from the person who agreed to help me. I'm guessing said person doesn't want to help me, so I'm still looking and asking people for help. So until then it will still be me writing.

Jane lay staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Outside a gentle rain had started to full. Laying there wasn't getting him anywhere, and he should be out looking for Teresa. He shook he head and rolled over to look at the clock on the nightstand it was flashing 5:00am. With a groin he rolled back over. Jane had only got to bed few hours ago and he was no more tired now then he was two hours ago

Beside it hadn't been his idea to come home. The mud that he found at Teresa apartment was taken back to the CBI to have test ran on it. Rigsby had put a rush order on the results. Van Pelt had tried to get Patrick to go home saying that it might take all night. But he refused saying that if it did take all night that's were he would be. That was at a 11pm, but around 3am Van Pelt had found him a sleep on the CBI Couch. And again insisted he go home. Patrick was going to argue with her again, but Van Pelt said that if he didn't go home. She would personal have Rigsby throw him into her car and she would drive him home.

Patrick seat up and throw the covers off. He walked over to the window and watched as the rain fell harder against the window. His thoughts where on Teresa as lightening flashed across the sky. She was scared of lightening. A smile formed on his face as he remember the time he found out she was scared of lightening.

that had been about three years ago. They were on a stakeout talking about nothing really when all of a sudden lightening flashed a crossed the sky. Teresa had buried her face into his vest covered chest, as he held her he released two things First Teresa wasn't a tough as she tried to pretended to be and second the person he held against his chest was all woman. Before he could take another whiff of her hair she pulled away. That night she told him why she was scared of lightening. Ok it took some prodding to get her to talk, but she did. Teresa had been in the car with her mother that night she died, and it was pouring down rain. The drunk driver had came out of no were hitting them. And sending the car down a hill. Teresa remembered laying next to her mom's body in the pouring rain as lightening had flashed a crossed the sky. She had never got over her fear.

That night Jane had made it his mission to keep her safe, but what little good that did he thought to himself. When the time came and she need protection he wasn't there. Jane shook his head standing there felling sorry for himself wasn't going to help. going back to the CBI would he head for the shower

45 minutes later he walked into the CBI to find Cho and Rigsby hard at work. The two agents looked up from what they were doing, and nodded there heads then went back to work. Jane nodded back then set down on the couch. Van Pelt walked into the room stopped when she saw Jane. Shook her head and sit.

Without turning around she said. Didn't I say to go home and get some sleep. I tried I really did Jane replied. Van Pelt got up from her desk and walked over to the couch and sit down. You can't burn the candle at both ends sooner are later your body will give up Van Pelt said as she touched his arm. Jane rubbed his eyes I know he said. It's just that I can't sleep knowing that Teresa is somewhere out there needing are help. Don't worry Jane will find her. She's strong Van Pelt said. Strong Yes, but the problem is if the person who I thank has her I wont matter to him how strong she is. This is all my fault Jane said as he covered his eyes with his hands. Before Van pelt could say anything. They heard your right this is all your fault. Jane didn't have to look up to know that David Michael was standing in the doorway. What are you doing here Michael's Jane said without looking up. I came here to find out if you have found anything in the disappearance of MY fiancé, David looked around the room but I see your all to busy being lazy. Jane stood up. Michael's we're not in the mood for you. So just go away no better plan just drop dead. Jane said.

You would love that wouldn't you said Michael's that way I'll be out of the way, so you can play house with Teresa sorry friend again I beat you to it. Jane looked him in the eyes and said first of all your not my friend second of all if Teresa know what scum bag you were we won't be having this converse. As the two continued to argue no one but Van Pelt noticed a deliveryman had walked into the door. She walked over to him. Can I help she asked him. I'm looking for Patrick Jane said as he looked at his clip board. Up on hearing his name Patrick stopped fight with mister scum bag. I'm Patrick Jane he said to the young deliveryman.

What do you have for me Patrick asked. A package just sign here the deliveryman said. He had a confused Patrick the package. Who sent this to me? Patrick asked him. The deliveryman shook his head. I don't man I just deliver where they tell me to, so do you want it are not? He asked Jane. Yes Jane relied He sign the clip board and paid the deliveryman who then left. Patrick stood looking at the package bewildered as to who could have sent it.

Ok are you going to open or sing a love song to it asked Michael's. Patrick gave him a dirt look. Michael's looked at his watch. Don't have all day he said. Oh then by all means please leave said Patrick. Ignore him Jane open it said Van Pelt Ok I will Jane replied. Jane slowly a carefully started to open the package. As he lifted the lid on the package a look of horror spread across his face. He covered his mouth and ran from the room. Rigsby stopped Michael's from looking into the box. Then he to look into the package only to be as horrified as Jane had been. In the box was Teresa Index Finger and engagement ring


	6. Chapter 6

Patrick stood in front of the bathroom mirror splashing water on his face. He was trying to get the image of Teresa severed finger out of his mind. But nothing seem to work. All he could thank of was how much pain she went throw and was going throw, but what did he expected this was Red John if he could kill a little girl he could cut off a grown women finger. Patrick was just afraid what else he could be doing to her. Also running throw his mind would Teresa hate him after this. He wont blame her if she did. If in the end she wanted nothing to do with him he could live with that. Not really but he would find away.

Patrick took one last look at himself and walked out of the bathroom. Minelli passed him in the hallway giving him a look like what have you done know. Patrick could hear Michael demanding to see what was in the package. He slowly walked back down the hall. Ok what's going on here asked Minelli with Patrick in tow. Michael's turned to see Minelli. Are you their boss he asked Minelli. Yes how can I help you Minelli asked Michael's Well first of all I want him fired he said pointing at Jane.

Minelli looked back at Patrick and smiled. Then turned back to look at Michael's. I would love to do that Michael's smiled at Jane. But Minelli continued but there is no reason why I should unless you Mister what's the Name? Michael's he introduced himself. Unless you Mister Michael's have a reason as to way I fire Mister Jane. Minelli said.

Michael's pointed at Jane. I want that man fired because he's an incompetent foul. For that matter this whole team is incompetent. Mister Michael's I'll have you know this people are the best team CBI agents in this whole town. So what's your beef with them asked Minelli who was getting very anger with Michael's.

My beef is that 24 hours ago I came here looking for help to find my fiancé. Who might that be? asked Minelli. " I'm Teresa fiancé we met at your wedding anniversary a few years ago Michael's said". "Minelli shook his head I'm sorry I don't know why I can remember you he said". Who knows but anyway I came here 24 hours to report her missing.

After you waited for three days Patrick said a little to loud Minelli turned and gave him a dirt look. Wait a minute Lisbon why didn't anyone tell me asked Minelli looking at his agents. Anyone her asked again. Cho stood up well sir we were hoping that we could find her on are own. Really let me guess this has something to do with you right Mister Jane? Minelli said without looking at him and before Patrick could answer. Michael's said See I told you all in incompetent. Ok I'll deal with you all later, so Mister Michael's what is all the screaming that heard all the way to my office about? Asked Minelli.

Michael's pointed at Jane and Said well Mister fake blond over there got a package. That I feel has to do with Teresa disappears and not one of there incompetent fouls will let me look at. Is that True asked Minelli looking at Rigsby. Mister Rigsby let me have the package Said Minelli. Rigsby looked at Jane and then hand Minelli the package. Minelli open the led and look of horror crossed his face. Dear god is this hers he asked Rigsby. Who nodded his head. What? Michael's Is what hers? Michael's asked Minelli.

Nothing Mister Michael's I really don't thank you should look Minelli said to him. Michael's getting very impatient with the whole lot of them grabbed to box and looked in a look of disgusted crossed his face. He trusted the box back at Minelli. Michael's walked pasted Jane and gave him a dirt look. He stopped in the doorway. Well Jane I guess this means you win Michael's said. What are you talking about Jane asked very confused as to what he meant. Michael's ignored him and asked Minelli if when this case was over would he be able to get the ring back. Sure answered Minelli.

Jane was horrified was the ring all that Michael's Cared about? What about Teresa Jane asked him. Well surely Mister Jane you know it's over Michael's answered him. Why? Patrick asked. You don't thank I would marry her now. Even if you find her alive there would be no way they could reattach that finger Michael's answered him. You wont marry someone who's missing a finger? asked very disgusted Van Pelt. Nope I can't have someone who isn't perfect on my arm Michael's said shacking his head She's missing finger and that would stop you from loving her? asked again a very disgusted Van Pelt. At this point Patrick was ready to kill and if it hadn't been for Rigsby who came over to stand in front of him. He might just have killed the SOB. Michael's shook his head then started to leave, but stopped and turned back around looking at Van Pelt said, Look me up sometime beautiful will have some real fun then with a smile he left. Ok he's gone and you all have a lot of explaining to do said Minelli.

Teresa stood a the edge of a beautiful pond she turned her face up to the sky to feel the sun on her face. Birds were sings in near by trees. She could here music coming from the other side of the pond. She looked across the pond and saw Patrick standing there with a Hugh smile on his face. Teresa started to walk as did Jane they met halfway.

Teresa stood staring at him as he did . Patrick then reached his hand up to stroke her cheek, but all a sudden his smile fade Don't give up I'm coming she heard him say as he being to fade. She could still feel his touch. But when she woke it wasn't Patrick's hand that stroke her cheek it was the hand of the blond guard who with his other hand was slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

She tried to push his hand away but instead he grabbed her other hand the hurt one and squeezed it hard. Causing her to scream out in pain. The guard started to laughing it was if her pain was funny to him. Scream all you want. No one is going to hear you Mike is upstairs with Red John and beside I like it when women scream it makes me really horny. He said smiling. Without letting go of her hand he bent down to kiss her Teresa smell alcohol on his breath. She again tried to push him away but he tighten his grip on her hurt hand at the sometime he was trying to force his tongue down her throat. Teresa bit his tongue as he let out a scream and fell away from her she could taste his blood.

She know it was now are never Teresa jumped from the cot and ran to the door only to find it locked. She started to banging and screaming hoping that someone would hear her. The guard came up behind her and grabbed her hurt hand twisting it behind her. She let out a scream I see you like it rough Bitch he said as whispered in her ear. Before she could say anything the guard let go of her hurt hand and twisted her around. The look on his face was enough to scare a bear.

He grabbed the front of her shirt and ripped it open then he pushed her against the door with his body as he started to rub himself against her as he started kissing her neck. Teresa plant her right knee between his legs causing him to let go. She again turned and started to scream the guard again gathered his strength Grabbed Teresa twisted her around and with his right hand slapped her across the face causing her to fall back against the door and onto the floor.

She didn't have time thank before he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the floor with one hand. Slamming her against the door again. Chocking her until Teresa thought she would pass out but again She knee him he let go of her and fell to the floor again. Your really going to pay for that Bitch he said throw clinched teeth

Teresa rammed her shoulder into the door, but instead of breaking it she hurt her shoulder. The guard started laughing. That's a metal door your not going to break it, but I will break you he said coming at her again. Teresa moved out of the way and hit the door with his head causing him to bust it open his head. The guard looked at the blood on his hand from his head. Ok bitch I've had enough of this he said as he grabbed her and again slapped her across the face. He grabbed her again a slapped her again across the face he did this several times by now Teresa could fell blood running down her face. The last slap sent her falling to the floor the guard wasn't done when she landed on the floor her started kicking her in the stomach.

Teresa braised herself for the next blow but one didn't come she opened her right eye the other eye was swollen shut. During the hitting and screaming she didn't hear the other guard break the door down and come in. he now hand the blond guard who he called Kevin up against the wall. The dark head guard who Kevin called Mike look her way then back at Kevin.

What the hell is going on here? Mike asked Kevin pushed Mike away from him. I was going to get off but the bitch wanted to fight. Kevin said looking at Teresa. Mike again looking at Teresa then back at Kevin. You could have killed her He said. Well it's that the point said Kevin. Yes but not until Jane gets here and beside Red John said not to touch her Mike Said, No he said he wont touch her. Didn't mean I couldn't Kevin said shacking his head. Kevin looked at Teresa then to Mike how about we make a deal he said to Mike. What kind of deal asked Mike. Well you go back outside let me finish her and then you can come back in and get some said and smiling Kevin. Mike grabbed him the shirt I have a better idea why don't you going back that door and I'll forget this happen and I won't tell Red John Mike said throw clinched teeth, but before Kevin could answer him they all heard a noise and looked back at the door standing in the doorway was Red John.

Who looked from a battered Teresa to both Guards, does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here? Neither guard said anything. Red John walked over to Kevin and looked him up and down then looked back and Teresa who moved further into the corner. The he grabbed Kevin hand a twisted it causing the guard to cry. What did I say? Red John asked the Kevin. You said you didn't have time to touch her. But you didn't say I couldn't touch her said Kevin. Red twisted his hand until Mike heard it snap Kevin screamed in pain. Wrong answer said Red John he grabbed Kevin by throat and looked him in the eyes. Me and you have to have a talk. With looking at Mike Red John said. Davidson Take care of the women while me Jackson have a little talk. Ok boss mike said he had never seen that look on his boss face before. Red John dragged Kevin out of the room by the arm Mike could hear him call for him to help him all the way down the hall.

When Mike didn't hear them any more he walked over to Teresa who huddle further into the corner. It's ok I'm not going to hurt you. He looked at her wounds then got up to leave the room. Wait Teresa said where are going? I'm going to get the first aid kit I'll be right back Mike said. What if he comes back She asked him. Mike looked at the door. I won't worry I don't thank he's coming back.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Please reread the end of chapter six for it has been rewritten.

My little rant: Please don't offer to help me write this story. I'm not being rude. I have asked dozens of people for help. Two offered to help yes I know it's a lot of work but both didn't have the decency to let me know they didn't want to help me in the end. So please let me finish my story. After that I wont write another one. Sorry if this rant turns you off this story.

Three day's later Patrick had went to work early he couldn't sleep he just kept having bad dreams ones that he rather forget but didn't help that Teresa was still no were to be found and it didn't help Rigsby had told him that the mud they found at her apartment couldn't analyzed because there hadn't been enough mud to test.

When he walked into the CBI he found Cho and Rigsby hard at work but no Van Pelt. Where's Van Pelt he? asked Rigsby. Who looked up from what he was working on all I know is she had something she had to do downtown what I didn't really know. Maybe she told Cho. Who walked into the room just as his name was said. Maybe who told me what? Asked Cho. Did Van Pelt say were she was going? Asked Rigsby. I don't said Cho she did tell me anything.

Jane thought it was odd that Van Pelt would leave without telling anyone but decide to let it go. He walked over to the couch a seat down. Rigsby looked at Cho then to Jane. How are you doing Jane asked Rigsby. Jane shook his head. Not really so good. I just keep thanking of how much pain Teresa must be going throw. How scared she must be Teresa tries to act tough but deep down she still that scared little girl who lost her mother. As Jane talked Cho phone rang. He answered. Ok are you sure Jane heard him ask the person on the other end of the phone ok thanks Cho hung up.

Who was that? asked Rigsby The police just found a body in a dumpster behind a restaurant on 3rd street .

Cho answered him. So that does have to do anything to do with us. Said Rigsby. It does if the body was found with the same mud that we found in Teresa apartment. And enough mud to run test on Cho said this as he looked at Jane. They also said that the body was on it's way to the morgue. Rigsby got up he looked at Jane coming? he asked No one's going to stop me said Jane. The three walked out of the CBI.

20 minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the morgue. As they walked in the smell of death was all around them. Jane hated this place the last time he was here was when he had to say goodbye to Kathy and Jamie. He never wanted to come back but yet here he was again. The medical examiner was at his desk doing some paper work he looked up when he saw the three of them come into the room. Can I help you guys asked the Medical Examiner. Rigsby showed him his CBI ID. Agent Rigsby what can I do for you asked The Medical Examiner. Rigsby looked around the room. We got a phone call that said a body was found in a dumpster on 3rd street. Oh yes you're the people I called said the Examiner who got up he's over here the examiner walked over to the table next the to door were a body was covered by a sheet. He undercover the Vic's face the victim was a Hugh man with blond hair.

What is the cod asked Rigsby. The victim had his throat cut from ear to ear, the examiner continued but the thing I found most interesting was this. The examiner pulled down the sheet to revile a smile face craved into the chest of the victim. Jane couldn't believe his eyes Red John he said out loud. Look like it said The Medical examiner could say anything else Jane's phone rang. Before he could say hello. The voice on the other end of the line said did you enjoy my little gift. Red John Said Patrick.

Rigsby and Cho looked at Jane when he said Red John name. What do you want asked Jane. Oh come on can't I just called to talk to an old friend Said Red John. You and I aren't friends said Jane. Oh my Mister Jane I didn't know you could be so hurtful and here thought we were friends Red John said. Well weren't what do you want asked Jane. Well Mister Jane I'm surprised, Why? Asked Jane. You didn't ask about the lovely agent Lisbon with beautiful green eyes and soft skin I'm surprised you would forget Red John said with a laugh.

If you've touched her I'll kill you said Jane. My my Mister Jane you really shouldn't been threatening the person who holds the life of your girlfriend in his hands. Said Red John. She not my girlfriend Jane said. Really so, it won't matter if I decide to have a little fun with her Red John just to see what Jane would say. As I said if you touch her I'll kill you. Red John smiled I thought so he said. What do you what Red John Jane asked him. My my Mister Jane your very inpatient Red John said to him. What do you what I'm tired of playing this game said a now very angered Jane. Now now watch the temper Mister Jane Red John said with a wicked laugh. Jane had all he could take of this game. Ok listen up you sob I'm tired of this game what the hell do you want Jane said as Cho and Rigsby looked at each other shocked never had never seen Jane as mad as he was.

What do I want? Red John Said. Yes what do you want Jane answered him. Well the answer to the question mister Jane is you I want you Red John tomorrow 2:30 coming to the old warehouse out route 3 come a lone. If your aren't alone I'll kill agent Lisbon understand said Red John. Yes Jane. Good until then have a goodnight mister Jane Red John said as he hung up. So what did he say Rigsby. Jane hated to lie to his friend but the life of the women he love was a stake. He said he'll call back to tomorrow around 3 Jane answered. Good we'll be waiting for that phone call.

The next morning Had told Cho and Rigsby he had something to do and would be back before Red John called again he hated to lie to his friends but to save Teresa he had to. Around 1:30 he drove out to the warehouse on route 3 Jane got out of his car and looked around the place had been long forgot. He had 15 minutes to kill before he finally came face to face with the monster that killed his family. Jane was lost in his thoughts when everything went black.

The next thing he remember was waking tied to a chair. He looked around the room how he got there he had no idea but he was about to find out. When he heard a voice behind him say welcome mister Jane I see you finally decide to join me. Jane now the voice of Red John but couldn't see his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Red John walked into the room and stood in front of Jane. Confused are we Mister Jane Said Red John who bent down to look into Jane eyes, You don't have the faintest idea who I am do you Red John asked him. No should I know you? Asked Jane. Red John shook his head and walked around the room for a person who destroyed my life you sure didn't have problem moving on with your Red said. I destroyed your life Jane was yelling at him you're the sob that killed my wife and child. And the same could be said about Mister Jane.

Still confused as to who I'm am Said Red John. Who the hell are you said Jane. You know it's amazing how life can change in an instant one day you have this happy life that next day it gone. Taken away by a fake ass mind reader Red John said as he walked around the room. Stop playing this game am I suppose to know who you are? Jane asked Red John. Red John grabbed him the shirt and looked him the eyes. Thank really hard Mister Jane you know who I am and you know what you made me lose. Red John again started walking the room. Jane was still confused he had no idea who this person are what he had done to him.

You mister Jane you and I are a lot a like Said Red John. Jane was trying to undo his hands he looked up at Red John he said this. We are nothing like you're a monster Jane said. Well it's takes one to know one Mister Jane. What did I do to you that mad you so mad you killed family? Jane asked him. Well that's the question isn't Said Red John by the way Mister Jane you haven't once asked about the lovely agent Lisbon. She better be ok or else Said Jane. Red John bent down again look him eyes. Are else what Mister Jane I don't thank you in the spot to threaten anyone at this point in time, so if I were you keep your threats to yourself.

I want to see her now. To see if she ok said Jane. Nope sorry Mister Jane but you don't make the demands here I do. So do you want to know who I'm am Red John said. Yes answered Jane tell me i tired of this damn game who are you? Does the name gasmen ring a bell. Jane thought back Red John saw the look on his face. That's right Mister Jane. Doctor John Gasmen Said Jane with a look of horror on his face. Bingo right own. You got it said Red John. But why? asked a horrifed Jane. Why would you do all this? Jane asked again hoping to get an answer. When my daughter went missing you told us not to give the kidnappers the money. They wont killer her you said But that's what happen wasn't Mister Jane Red John grabbing the hair on back of jane's head and pulling hard and again looked him in the eyes and said you help take away someone I love, so I thought I would take away some you love. And I must say I really enjoyed your wife Red John whispered into Jane ear. She really fought that's the part I really enjoyed. You sick sob when I get loose I'll kill you Jane Scream. Red John just laughed that I have to see to believe

then he continued to speak now history will repeat itself. I'll kill someone else you love, but this time in front of your face. Your sick sob said Jane. Really Mister Jane am I Red John Bent down to whisper in Jane ear. it takes one to know one. I just want to know one thing said Jane. Whats that asked Red John. How how did you know about me and Teresa if you were busy living a sick twisted life? Asked Jane. Well that's simple Mister Jane I planted a spy one that you would never guess would be one. someone who you trusted. someone who could keep and eye on you and you would never guess that person really hated you Red John said very proud of himself. Who? asked Jane Red John called the person in. No it couldn't be how could he not know this person was deceiving him. how could he have been so blind

sorry for the short chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Red John called the person into the room. One look shocked Jane how could he have been fooled by this person. Red John smiled Mister Jane I would like you to met my Goddaughter Grace he said. Jane was still at lose of words. Cat got your tongue Mister Jane. No that's not it is Jane you have just never had anyone fool you before right? Said Red John smirking. Before he could say anything else Mike came into the room and whispered into his ear. Ok I'll take care of that. Red John said to the guard who then left. I have to take a phone call, so you kids be good while I'm gone. Then with a laugh he left the room.

Jane was still staring at Van Pelt unable to speak shocked at the facted that he had be fooled. Van Pelt to look at Jane and Laughed. You know I can't believe that in all the years I know you. I finally rendered the great Jane speechless. Van Pelt stood in front of Jane and continued to speak. And I can just bet that in the back of your head your wondering how. How I could have got under your radar without you being able to read me. I'm I right? She asked a still dumbfounded Jane. Well?

Jane finally found his voice. Why? Why would you help that mad man? You were my friend all these years. Why would you do this? While that's simple I hate you just as much as my godfathers does if not more Van Pelt said. Why? I never did anything to you said a horrified Jane. You hurt my godfather that is all you had to do. Said a very anger Van Pelt, But I don't get it said Jane. Get what? Asked Van Pelt. If you hated me so much why? Why would you join the CBI and become my friend he asked her.

That wasn't my doing she said, yes after Liz I'm godfather was never the same again that Jane is you fault. So when he came to me and wanted me to join the CBI to spy on you I jumped for the chase to bring you down. I can't believe you would spend so much time with me while you hated me. Jane said. It wasn't easy at first watching you walk around strutting like peacock. There were times I just wanted to blow your head off, but I grow to like you a little.

Van Pelt walked around Jane and ran her hand throw his hair. You know it's really a shame she whispered in his ear. What is? Asked Jane. That this all has to end this way and that we could have been really great together if that bitch Teresa wasn't always in the way. Jealous much Jane said. Van Pelt laughed me jealous of that homely bitch you have to be kidding. But there is one thing I don't get. What? Asked Jane. Why her? I mean I seen photos of your late wife a very beautiful women, but yet instead of another beautiful women you pick the homely bitch.

Teresa is a very beautiful women and more women then you'll ever be said Jane. You seem to be the only one who thanks that, Van Pelt seat down on his lap and ran her fingers down his face. And beside if I was give an hour I could make you forget all about that bitch. She said as she kissed his cheek. We could be amazing lovers for a short time you could die a happy satisfied man. I would rather be killed by a pack of hunger dogs then sleep with you, Said Jane. Van pelt jumped off his lap why you sob she raised her hand to hit him when Red John came back into the room. Ok sweetheart that's enough I need him in one piece, and beside you need to leave Red John said to her. Your right godfather I really need to get back before the other two idiots realizes I'm not at lunch Van Pelt kissed Red John on the cheek gave Jane a look and then walked out. A real peach isn't she? Said Red John. She something but I wont call it a peach said Jane. Red John gave him a dirty look.

Are you going to tell me why I'm here? Asked Jane. Oh I haven't said have I Red John replied. No you haven't Jane said getting very frustrated. Ok the reason you're here said Red John as he continued You see I'm going to be retiring soon. Jane interrupted him what a minute I didn't know you could retiring from the crazy lunatic murdering business. Red John gave him an angry look what I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted I'm about to retire and there is just on more person I want dead senator Dusty Gray. He'll be doing a speech on the steps of the mayors office tomorrow around noon. So what does this all have to do with me asked Jane. While you see Mister Jane I want him dead and you are going to kill him. Like hell I will Jane said horrified.

Oh but you will you have no say in this matter mister Jane Red John Said. Your nuts if you thank I'm going to do your dirt work for you said a horrified Jane. I don't thank you will. I know you will do this said Red John. What makes you thank I would even kill Gray for you? Asked Jane. Because Mister Jane all I have to do is make one phone call and Mike goes downstairs and kills agent Lisbon right now. You don't want that now you do? Red John asked Him. Jane looked Red John in the eyes. It doesn't matter either way if I kill Gray you'll kill her and if I don't you'll still kill her so why should I do your dirty work? Asked Jane. Red John started to pace the room he seemed to be getting very impatient Jane he walked back and forth behind Jane like a cat hunting it's prey .

Do what you have to do with me and get it over with because I won't do your dirt work Jane Said to Red John. Red John grabbed the back of his head pulling it back so that Jane was looking right into his eyes. Are you sure about that Mister Jane are you sure that's they way you want it? Red John asked him. Yes just kill me Said Jane Red John let go of the back of Jane's head and walked over to the desk and picking up the cell phone. What are you doing asked Jane. While since you wont do what I want you to do you leave me no other chose Red John started dialing a number Jane looked on horrified. Hello Mister Davidson go downstairs and before Red John could finish wait Said Jane. Red John told Davidson to hold on he walked over and stood in front of Jane. What is it? Asked Red John. Ok ok don't hurt her said Jane. So Mister Jane you'll do what I want? Red John asked Him. Yes just don't hurt her said a defeated Jane. Red John told Davidson never mind and at the same he was at it come in to show Jane out. Red john untied Jane. Mike stood in the doorway. Mister Jane before you leave tomorrow around 11am you will receive a phone call from Mister Davidson who will give you orders as to where you should be answer this phone call Red John grabbed Jane by the shirt pulling him to his face and remember if you don't answer I will personal find you and cut you heart out do you understand me Mister Jane Said Red John. Jane for the first time in his life was scared. I don't hear you Mister Jane do you understand me? Red John asked again. Yes I understand said Jane. Good boy I'm glad we have and understanding now go home and get some sleep your going to need it said Red John as he let go of Jane's shirt Mike grabbed Jane's arm and they started out the room, but not before Red John warned Jane that no cops be told of this not even CBI agent's. The he was lead out of the room by Mike


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night Jane lay in his bed tossing and turning for could not sleep no matter how he tried. His thoughts were on what he had to do tomorrow. Jane looked at the clock on the nightstand it flashed 5:30am better yet what he had to do today.

For years He had dreamed of the day he would met Red John in his mind he always seen himself standing over Red John dead body gun in hand, but he never guessed it would turned out this way he doing Red John's dirty work, but he also never expected to fall in love again either. if he would have never met Teresa Lisbon he would proble be either in prison for Red John's Murder or dead by now. By the time he realized that he loved her all of thoughts of murdering Red John had changed. He didn't care what happen to the old man even now when he had kidnapped Teresa all Jane wanted was her back after that he didn't care about anything else.

Jane got up and walked into the bathroom to slash some water on his face. He look at himself in the mirror the person looking back at him looked tired. Again he worried could he kill. He could if that meant getting Teresa back. Decide to head to work early

25 minutes later he walked into the CBI. Van Pelt was the first person he saw as he walked in. Good morning Jane she said smiling. I would love smack that smug smile of her face thought Jane. Good morning he answered back instead. Hay were did you go yesterday? Asked Rigsby who came walking into the room with Cho following behind him.

I I had something to do Jane said lying . He hated to lie to his friends, but he had to for Teresa sake. Rigsby seat down at his desk. I thought you said Red John would call yesterday. No call in fact no you so what gives? Asked Cho. Jane pretend he was tying his shoe and without looking up said I forgot he said he wouldn't call until later this week I made mistake. Cho and Rigsby looked at each other neither believing him.

Before either could say anything Van Pelt jumped in to stop the two from asking questions. You know maybe he did miss understand everyone does at sometime she said hoping that the two wont be stupid and keep questioning Jane. Rigsby raised his shoulder I guess your right everyone makes mistakes. Van Pelt gave Jane smug Smile and then set down at her desk. Cho took one last look at Jane and went to work as the hours pasted Jane seemed to get more nerves.

He got from his desk and walked over to Rigsby whispering so that Jane nor Van Pelt could hear. Does Jane seem really nerves to you? Cho asked Rigsby Yes he does said Rigsby he also can look anyone in the eye Rigsby continued. You thank it had to do with yesterday and the fact he's lying to us? Said Cho. Could be, maybe one of use should talk to him answered Rigsby. Just then Jane's phone rang right at 11:15am which made him jump. Hello ok I understand bye Jane said as he hung up he looked at Van pelt giving her a dirty look then looking at Cho and Rigsby and walked out of the room. Cho looked at Rigsby what do you thank that was all about? He asked Rigsby I'm not sure he answered back. But I do know one thing Said Rigsby. What's that asked Cho. Whatever Jane is into it's big and we should find out before he ends up hurt or dead. Cho looked from the door back to Rigsby and with a shocked look on his face he asked you don't this has to do with you know who do you? First Rigsby was a little shocked himself he had never seen Cho with any other experience but dead pan. Earth to Rigsby what's wrong asked a worried Cho. Nothing sorry Ye I thank it could be him and if it is because of that person Jane's going to need are help. We need to talk to him Said Rigsby

He and Cho were about to leave when his phone rang.. I have to get this he told Cho, why don't you go find Jane and talk to him. Rigsby grabbed the phone Wait for me at the elevator I'll just be a minute Rigsby told him Cho stood at the elevator he looked at his watch a few minutes had passed he decide to go without Rigsby on the off change he won't miss Jane. He made it down to the parking garage he had just missed him. Before Cho could make it back to the elevator his world wait dark.

Jane instructions were to pull into the parking lot across for the mayors office. There he would find a old ford mustang . The keys would be under the right front wheel. He was to take the keys and open the trunk. In the trunk he would find a rifle with a scope . Jane looked at his watch five minutes till noon . Jane loaded the gun . Right at noon the mayor's door opened and out walked senator Gray. Jane pointed the gun at him. He was nerves but it had to be done. With a shaking finger he pulled the trigger.

TBC


End file.
